Some Nights
by Reasonably Random
Summary: After a hard fought skirmish, two members of the team have trouble falling asleep. With things on their minds and words on their lips-What will happen? Spitfire.


_AN: I'd like to start off by saying I own no part of YJ and I don't own the lyrics to "Some Nights" by F.U.N. (Yes it inspired 2 fics!) I do encourage you to listen to that song. This is a Spitfire pairing, hope you enjoy, guys! Review if you liked it or didn't-but do be polite._

_Blessings,_

_Reason_

* * *

**"Some Nights I stay up, cashin' in my bad luck-**

**Some nights I call it a draw. **

**Some nights I wish that my lips would build a castle-**

**Some nights I wish they'd just fall off."**

**~Some Nights: F.U.N.**

* * *

The team had just came off of a pretty rough skirmish. Not their hardest fought battle to date, but a decent test pf fortitude for everyone. They'd all came in, bloodied, battered, bruised, and utterly exhausted. Most of the team hit the showers then the hay. No one knew what they'd face tomorrow, only two stayed awake.

"Grab me a drink while you're in there, Baywatch." a voice called to him from the living room area. He peered around the corner, taking a look at the beautiful form curled up on the couch.

"What's the magic word?"

"Wally," she began, agitated.

"No-what's the magic word, Arty." he had a split second to dodge and catch a vase hurdling toward him. "Watch it Art, that's a Ming dynasty antique!"

"And who's bright idea was it to put it in the path of an unruly team of young adult supers?" was the coy replay.

"As I recall, you don't drink." his lips uttered in thought.

"I think I want to start." she sat up, damp blonde hair cascading down her back, knees tucked under her chin. She looked so small, he thought, so venerable. A loose strand of hair fell over her eye, Lord knew he loved her hair down, free like that.

"Why is that?" he managed to breath out before he looked like an idiot.

"I need a release, Wally." her voice was earnest, speaking tone of a well seasoned veteran. "I need to take my mind off of things."

"Things?"

"Things. Battles, skirmishes, constant threats." a comfortable, knowing silence passed between them.

"How about I get that drink for you, hmm?" she looked up from the ground and warmly smiled.

"I'm no bartender, I warn you. Picked up some skills here and there...nothing too fancy." he explained.

"Well, let's see what you're made of, Baywatch." she nudged his shoulder with her own as he sat beside her on the couch. She took a swig of the amber liquid in her glass, wiped her mouth, and set it down again. She smacked her lips and looked at him. "Not bad."

"I aim to please." he smiled, letting his eyes briefly flit to her glistening lips, then back to her shining eyes.

"Well I guess that's good for me then."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'll need more of this." she said, gesturing toward her now near empty glass of rum and coke.

"Ha. Careful there, can't have you heaving on the porcelain throne."

"I've got an iron stomach." she shrugged, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "So I take it we're the only two who can't sleep?"

"Oh yeah, Kal turned in a few minutes ago," she began, "So I guess we're the two insomniacs." She took the last swig of her drink.

"More?" she nodded, and the eager to please Wally sped to get her what she wanted, just like he always had and always would.

She felt warm-all over. From the inside out. Her mind churned with the events of the day, getting "called in" to a crisis with little preparedness. They'd almost lost Raquel. It was getting to close for comfort lately. Everyone's minds seemed to be months away, careless errors that hadn't been made in years were surfacing. Wally came back into the room, thank God...he'd had this way with her-she'd never admit this to anyone-that clamed her down.

"What's wrong?" he placed the drink on the oak side table. Even through the mild darkness she could see his floppy hair laze over his eyes. Eyes that pierced hers with worry.

"Hmm?"

"You're upset Arty." she flushed at the nickname, she always did when he said it. She forced a quick smile.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"The team."

"Like how we used to be a pretty well oiled machine, but suddenly we've reverted back to carelessness and mistakes galore?"

She sighed, nodding. She felt bold suddenly, and blamed it on the concoction Wally prepared. "We used to be so-synchronized-I guess is the word I'm looking for. Sure we had our flaws. But, Wally-what if it's me or you next time?" What if-what if we don't-make it?" she felt a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, tilting her face up to look at him.

"I won't let that happen." He firmly vowed.

"Never?" She whispered, pleading.

"Never." He smiled.

"Wally…" she looked down confusedly to where their hands were locked tightly. He released his grip, but she kept her hold on him, leaned toward him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She smiled, embarrassed by her confession of worry.

"You don't have to bottle everything up, Arty." He was looking at their interwoven fingers. Using his free hand, he cupped her cheek and stroked it gently.

"It's my nature." She shrugged leaning into his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed and she yawned. He moved his hand to her shoulder, brushing back blond strands.

"Tired?"

"Sleep is for the weak." She mumbled, leaning backwards on the couch and curling up on her side.

He laughed, "No it's not, it's the mark of a hard days night." She laughed then, and smiled.

"Wally, uhm…" she began.

"Yes, Arty?" he cocked his head to the side like a loyal puppy.

"Would you…" a pause.

"…Yes?" he pressed.

"Wouldyoustaywithmeplease?"

"Pardon?" he smiled coyly.

"Stay with me?" she looked shyly at him.

"Knew you couldn't resist for long." He winked, lying down on the couch beside her. She snuggled into his arms and immediately felt her anxiety melt.

"Thank you." She said to the dark.

"Anything else?" he muttered into her hair.

"No," she said sleepily, "This is perfect." She swore she could feel his lips form a smile as he said:

"I know you are."

She lazily turned her whole body to look him in the face. Her eyes comically narrowed as she said, "I'm far from that."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "It's late and you clearly are incapable of rational thought, go to sleep, you've earned it."

"No seriously, if anyone is close to perfect," she sleepily slurred, "It's you." Immediately after this declaration, she drifted to sleep, her face just inches from his. He looked at her incredulously, taking in her words.

"Did she just-?" he began to say to no one in particular. As if answering him, she snuggled closer, tucking her head under his chin. He smiled widely, draping his arm across her shoulders as if it were the most natural action he'd ever made. Soon after he drifted to sleep, never releasing his grip on her until morning-when they both were startled awake by a-"FINALLY!" and the faces of their team smiling down at them. Artemis blushed profusely, burying her face into Wally's chest, while Wally just beamed and shoo-ed them away.


End file.
